elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Brynjolf (Skyrim)
Brynjolf is a Nord thief and a member of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Brynjolf is the current second in command in the Thieves Guild and Mercer being Guildmaster. Interaction Brynjolf is first encountered upon exiting the Bee and Barb tavern in Riften when he approaches the Dragonborn and offers to let him in to a job he's working on. He tells the Dragonborn to find him in the Riften market between 8 am and 8 pm the next day, thus starting the quest A Chance Arrangement. The Dragonborn finds Brynjolf manning a stall in the market. He tells the Dragonborn that he will create a diversion and, while everyone is distracted, the Dragonborn must break into the stall belonging to Madesi and steal his ring. (The ring under the stall, not in the display case.) Then, the Dragonborn must sneak out and reverse-pickpocket the ring into Brand-Shei. After Brand-Shei is arrested, Brynjolf will happily say that he found the right person for the job. He then directs the Dragonborn to The Ratways, an underground tunnel system underneath Riften, explaining that there is a tavern, called The Ragged Flagon, and if the Dragonborn can get to it, then he can join his organization (If the player fails to plant the ring, he will still ask the Dragonborn to go to the Ragged Flagon and join the Guild). Upon reaching The Ragged Flagon, Brynjolf will be impressed. He will then introduce the Dragonborn to Mercer Frey, and induct the Dragonborn into the Thieves Guild. Brynjolf also helps the Dragonborn by providing information and advice for future jobs. During the main line of quests for the Thieves Guild, Brynjolf and the playable character become Nightingales like guildmaster turned traitor Mercer Frey. {C} Bugs *After planting Madesi's ring on Brand-Shei, Brynjolf will approach your character and start a dialog. Talking to Brynjolf first may result in the following bugs, to avoid the bugs, wait for Brynjolf to approach your character. *After completing the quest when you have three people pay their fines to the guild, Brynjolf may get stuck in his stall surrounded by people, preventing entry to the Thieves Guild. *This may also happen after he tells you to meet him in The Ragged Flagon after planting the ring. He will never be able to get to the tavern, preventing completion of the entry quest. *If you technically completed the quest, but Brynjolf still stays in his stall, the easiest way to fix this glitch is to open the console and type "clearquestaliases TG00SP". This will remove the bugged script from all npcs including him. He should then walk down to the Ragged Flagon. This only works on PC. **This can be gotten around simply by going to the Ragged Flagon, bringing up the console with the tilde key, and then typing "player.placeatme 0001b07d". This will summon him in front of you and allow the quest to progress. **Another solution is to open the console and to click on Brynjolf (it shows you his ID) when you're in town next to him; close the console, go to the Ragged Flagon, reopen the console, and type "moveto player ". This will summon him in front of you and allow the quest to progress. **( On the PS3 ) Upon entering Riften, a Khajiit will follow you, making stealing the ring and framing Brand-Shei without any one knowing impossible. (This is technically not a bug since the khajiit is a scripted encounter and will eventually solve itself.) **He is never to be found in the Ragged Flagon and surrounding areas. **Another bug occurs if you try to do both the finding Esbern and locate the Ratway quest at the same time causing Brynjolf to be trapped outside. **If you wish to defeat this bug all you have to do is assault all the townsfolk that are around Brynjolf, go to jail before you die, and then when you get out, follow Brynjolf to Mercer. Trivia He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, although he sounds as if he's voiced by Wes Johnson because of the slightly Scottish undertone to his accent. When in combat, he will say "So, its to the Pain then?" This is a reference to The Princess Bride, during the confrontation between Wesley and Humperdinck. Unlike the Dark Brotherhood quests where you had a choice to join or kill Astrid, you are expected to become a thief and complete the Thieves guild storyline and there is no alternative questline. Because Brynjolf is necessary for that he is not only marked as essential but he is also invunerable to damage should you attack him. Using the console to make him non essential does not change that. If you attack him, even with the whole town backing you up he will kill you and everybody else without taking even so much as a point in damage. You cannot fight him. The only way to do him in is to use the console to set his essential value to 0 and then also use the console to damage him to death. This will destroy the Thieve's guild questline however. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (First appearance) ru:Бриньольф Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members